


If the sky comes falling down

by astridianmayfly



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M, kinda au but everything turns out the same, lol stanford's only mentioned like once, weirdmeggedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astridianmayfly/pseuds/astridianmayfly
Summary: Mabel would never let him fall.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by @waldorkler on my tumblr.

Listen to your head.

This has always been common sense to Dipper Pines. He has a flexible mind; constantly calculating, re-analyzing, problem-solving, considering. He likes logic. He likes an answer. He likes knowing things and having the answers in front of him. He doesn't mind weirdness, he only minds anarchy; for at least the Gravity Falls breed of weirdness gave him a sense of security within all the knowledge of the journals. 

Weirdmaggedon took Dipper's logic and flipped it on his head. And perhaps it wouldn't have been so bad, considering in a different world, the journals might have not been burned. Now that he does not have an encyclopedia staring at him in the face, he is unsure. He knows that the gang relies on him for some sort of plan, but he simply doesn't have one.

The lack of an instruction manual for surviving the apocalypse is simply infuriating. 

\----

On the other hand, Mabel Pines is also very terrified, but for various different reasons. Mabel thinks very differently from Dipper. While his mind is well structured and organized, Mabel's is a blur of thoughts, color, and emotion. Her pure imagination was chaos; and it had terrified many people she had met. Mabel Pines did not color in side of the lines; that was rather unheard of. She creates the lines into a different shapes and patterns, and left the world wondering how she did it.

Now she and Dipper are running, and they pound out fears and worries with every echo. Mabel's quick, light feet seem to yell "ALL MY FAULT!," while Dipper's running like he is being dragged through mollasses. All of his sorrow and all of his pain are chains that bind him to the unrelenting ground, and they echo and bounce off walls. But in Weirdmeggedon, sound does not abide by any laws of nature. The sound is in their ears is like angry flies amidst the feral growl of the spider that is Bill running after them. 

Because of the symphony of fear echoing through the cave and echoes through the cave, Mabel does the one thing she does best: improvisation.

With a pound of her heart and the pressing of her grappling hook trigger, she finds herself airborne with Dipper in her arms.

She gets a flash of dejà vu, when the robot that was Gideon caused the heavens to quake and railroads to break. She remembers how Dipper saved her, and she saved him.

Even if gravity fell and the earth met sky, she would never let him fall.

\---

They are caught.

Even with the power of Mabel's and his combined brilliance they can simply not beat an immortal dream demon. Even Ford has said Bill is unstoppable. It would be foolish to even try.

And Bill's eye was flashing like a slot machine. Only this one was deadly. It bathed everything in a ghostly red glow. 

Pine tree, shooting star, pine tree, shooting star, pine tree...

\---

Stanley Pines wasn't one to belittle betting, but when it came down to gambling his grandniece and grandnephew's lives he had to draw the fucking line.

He and Ford have a plan. They are switching clothes when he hears the "einie, meenie, miney..."

Oh hell no. Not on his watch. 

He needs to hurry, while this is a distraction, it's also a dangerous one, this was putting the kids' life on the line, he promised their parents he would chaperone this summer, chaperones didn't get the campers kille-

-he needs to focus, or else he could never save the kids...

And he was about to do just that when he hears the booming verdict of 'YOU!'

\---

It's Dipper. 

Pine Tree.

He truly fears now. Understandably.

He will be cut down and burned. Perhaps Grunkle Stan could find use for his ashes. He could call them the 'Flames of a Fallen Angel."

It's over. 

Until it's not.

\---

Mabel doesn't know what makes her do it.

That's a lie. Of course she does.

Dipper is her brother. But he is more thuan that. He's always the one to bring her a band-aid if she gets a scrape. He'll always be there if oh, zombies or animatronics are on the loose. He'll always be there to do a dopey handshake or sing a three-part harmony. He was the one to help her drive a way from an army of vengeful gnomes. And on those traintracks a month ago, he finally stood up to his enemies in order to save her.

Mabel has an endless imagination; an infinite mind. But infinity is impossible for the human mind to comprehend.

Mabel tries to imagine a life without Dipper.

She can't.

"Wait."

Bill's single eye turns to face her undaunted face.

She lifts her chin.

"Kill me instead."

\---

Stan will not let this happen.

He's spent years with 'wait.'

For eighteen years he waited to be the succesful one.

For several he waited in a purgatory-like state, waiting for peace with his brother.

And for thirty, he waited for a friend to return, not to realize that the only love he needed lay in the twins.

He was tired of waiting.

So he takes action.

His sacrifice left him with amnesia and a haunting vision of blue, burning fire, but his risk was worth it.

No one died that day.

\---

Dipper sits next to Mabel. She's cleaning her rainbow sneakers with a toothbrush. Apparently they were dirtied in the almost-oddpocalypse. 

He asks, "Why?"

She doesn't ask what he means by that. She already knows.

She relies instantly:

"I could never bear to let you fall."

Then she looks up. Her face is twisted in a half-smile, half-grimace.

"Especially knowing I was the one to push you off the cliff."


End file.
